Broken and Beaten
by Suprise pudding
Summary: Age swap, Wincest, teen!dean, Sam comes back from Stanford, things are bad and Sam has to pickup the pieces, Dean comes out the bi closet, Cas mentioned, lots of angst and hurt dean, fluffy sometimes and smut later. First fan fiction review please all criticism welcome. Enjoy I don't own supernatural or anything, just for fun. I MAY NEVER UPDATE JUST TO WORN YOU !


Ch 1

Sam knew he was perverted. Thinking of his baby brother like that, he's only 16 Sam only four years older but it means allot, he'd denied it for years but now his brother was bulking out, his voice getting huskier, oh how it had got so much better Sam thought as he waited out side the high school.

Dean had seen him at lunch when he had taken Dean out, he'd just returned from Stanford and the first thing he wanted to do was catch up with dean, his surprised face when he saw Sam in his dads old Impala that he one day hoped to have,

"Oh you son of a bitch, your back!" Exclaimed Dean as he hoped into the passenger seat,

"I thought you'd never come back, you'd moved in with Jess, right?" their was surprise then apprehensive, his eyes fixed on Sam as he buckled up.

"Well I'm back and there's no Jess, I'll tell you when we're back at your motel, but for lunch, Pie?" Sam smiled as deans eyes went from confused to exited.

"Fuck yeah!" He shouted as he lent comfortably back in the seat of the car.

They talked about random stuff, brotherly stuff, Sam teased Dean when his voice cracked and when he mentioned a girl he'd dated for a week or two,

"Oh Dean you womanizer," Sam said in a high pitched mocking tone as he started laughing. I all went quite well and the time got away from them quickly,

"Oh shit I'm late for class, better take me back bitch," Dean smiling.

"Ok jerk." Sam paid and they headed for the school Sam smiling as Dean noticed him taking the long rout, just one more minute with him Sam thought but Dean was getting anxious.

Sam was getting anxious now as he waited all the other teenagers had gone, he was starting to wonder if Dean had gotten a detention after being late, he decided to wait one more minute then text him, "Hey Dean what are you up to, I'm here at the school wtf ?" To his surprise Dean took a while to text back, 5 minutes later

"At Motel Dads drunk need help!" Sam shook the 67 to life and raced the only motel in town, he hoped he wasn't too late, John gives a mean punch in the right place when sober but drunk there's no telling what he can do.

Sam sees a door with blood on it and knew that that is the room, number 13 Sam pushed open the door his nose instantly prickling at the smell of blood, lots of it, he looked around the room and saw a broken bottle of whiskey on the floor, blood covered shards, Oh Fuck Sam thought,

"Dean, ... DEAN!" Sam saw Dean pushed up against one of the beds clutching his shoulder, tears in his eyes, the blood pumping to fast in his ears to hear anything.

"Oh this is bad" Sam muttered to no one, he lent down he could see Deans face was swollen, from crying and a beating, Sam placed a hand down on Deans good arm, Dean flinched and shifted roughly, landing on his injured arm, Sam could see a huge bruise on his right leg, a hand print, John had held him down as he'd stabbed him, Sam felt sick.

Sam thought quickly and reached for Deans duffle that had been thrown on one of the beds, he got a couple clean rags and some vodka, he almost smiled as he found it in his younger brothers bag, then he thought of John, why does he have to find a way of ruining everything. Sam picked Dean up as carefully as he could, his baby brother was getting older but Sam had years of muscle over him, Dean closed his eyes tightly, a small whimper escaped his lips as Sam placed him down, his body tense, Dean still hadn't moved his hand from his shoulder, his leg shacking slightly.

"You need to move your hand, Dean, I need to see the wound," Dean still didn't move, then he snapped out of it, his eyes flashing with worry then fear as he focused on Sam, he wasn't calm at all,

"Dean it's going to be ok, I'm here, John's gone, let me fix this, ok?" It was a question but he didn't need an answer, he picked up a rag and put it on Deans wound as he took his baby brothers hand away, it wasn't bleeding to badly, it had already started to clot, he took the rag off and poured some vodka on it, Dean hissed in protest then gave a throaty laugh, Sam smiled that was a good sign. Soaking the other clean rag in vodka he cleaned up the wound, there wasn't any glass embedded in their so Sam just reached for the needle and floss. 10 minutes later Dean was all patched up, taking some painkillers with some of the left over vodka Deans left eye was turning getting swollen and his cheek was puffing up too so Sam went to get him an ice pack from the fridge he was thinking, how could this have happened, John had gotten drunk allot back before he had left but he wouldn't go this far and he wouldn't drink during the day a gut feeling told Sam this hadn't just happened the once while he was away.

"What happened Dean," Sam threw him the ice pack Dean wincing as he put it over his eye and took another swig of the vodka, "you didn't tell me how bad things had gotten kid, you should have told me, I would have-"

"You would have what? Come back, saved me, the helpless child, no! you had your perfect life with your perfect girlfriend "Sam flinched, Dean faltered "ooh, well not so perfect girlfriend, " Sam sighed "you wouldn't have come back for me Sam and I didn't want you too, I should be able to take care of myself now, I can hunt on my own for fucks sake, I'm a big boy Sammy just go live your life" Sam sighed again, he needed to tell Dean what he'd been doing for the last year but not now not when their was problems hear he just had to stuff the hurt down for a bit till this got sorted out.

"I've lived my life, I've had my little piece of normal and I didn't like it" He lied, "I was coming back to see how you guys where doing and if I'd known I would have come back sooner with no regrets, Dean?" Sam put his hand on Deans knee comfortingly " I don't have anything else but this to live for now, tell me I can sort it out," he rubbed his thumb over Deans knee "trust me, I'm not going anywhere." Sam smiled at his baby brother and Dean moved over onto one of the beds to lye down, then he motioned for Sam to sit next to him.

"Alright I'll tell you, sit your ass down,...ok well urm when you left, he well he seemed fine, you guys had had that big fight before you left but he seemed fine like he just replaced you with me, which was fine, but urm..." Sam could see the worry and pain in his eyes "...later on he started getting weirder, he kept calling me Sammy by mistake sometimes then he'd started drinking more I had to start driving the van and I began doing the hunts on my own, one time I came back and I'd dislocated my shoulder, he'd been on his way to meet me at this werewolves house, we were gonna take him down together, he never turned up I got hurt, he was drunk, when I walked in the door he just told me, ... told me exactly what he thought of me and that I'd killed mum when I was a baby and everything," Sam started to wrap his arm round the boys shoulders, he flinched but Sam could see he needed it, their were tears in his eyes, "then John just started wailing on me like I was some punch bag, he busted my face up and then he went to sleep so I went to the ER he'd fractured a couple bones" Dean let out a sigh "I told him what he did the next day and he just laughed and told me he could do what he wanted" He looked up at Dean, "It's basically something like that every two weeks, sometimes three if I'm lucky, at times he would be sober enough to fix his messes this time he wasn't." Dean was cold, H took another swig of Vodka, Sam just looked at him thinking for a while, then he realized that John might be coming back.

"Your coming with me, we'll stop off at the next town and sort this out, you need to rest and heal," Sam was already up and packing Deans duffle but he wasn't objecting, only sweeping his feet off the bed, stepping up lightly wincing, the bruise on his leg painful, he took another swig of the Vodka and then threw it in the duffle Sam had open, even if it wasn't for the pain, Dean was going to need it.


End file.
